Three more days
by Vatel
Summary: Real Characters. After Hbl Princs, so spoilers. Oneshot. Last days of trio at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione's feelings finally revealed.


**_This is Ron/Hermione story, slightly Harry/Ginny. Half-Blood Prince spoilers. If you haven't read the 6th book, don't read the fic you won't understand many things that are mentioned in it._**

_**Real characters. **_

_**Involves three days around Fleur and Bill' wedding.**_

_**I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**Respect to J.K.Rowling**_

_**The day before**_

-Oh Harry! I'm so glad to see you! – Hermione leaned to hug him the moment he stepped inside.

-Hi! – Ron sort of pushed her away and shoke Harry's hand. – Happy birthday!

-Hi, - Harry smiled at both of them but it seemed like he was trying to see something behind them.

-Ginny's upstairs, - Ron whispered. – Something's happened with her dress, so mom's trying to fix it.

-I wasn't… - Harry started.

-Come on, it's us, - Ron shrugged.

-Are you hungry? – Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's hand to take him to the kitchen. – Mrs. Weasley taught me how to bake pastries, I want you to try them.

-They're delicious, - Ron said and Hermione sort of blushed.

-You're just being nice…

-I mean it. In fact I think they're even better then mom's.

-Help yourself, - Hermione said placing a glass of pumking juice in front of Harry and moving the plate with 'yummy'-looking pastries towards him.

-So how's the wedding preparations? – Harry asked a few minutes later realizing that Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say and avoided looking at each other.

-It's gonna be a small ceremony, - Ron started. – You know… it's not the time to have a fancy wedding and Bill has not fully recovered yet.

-I saw Fleur's dress, - Hermione whispered. – It's very beautiful. She's gonna be a gorgeous bride.

-I think your dress is better, - Ron said very quietly and Harry realized why Hermione talked about Fleur in such a nice manner.

-Is Persy coming? – Harry asked breaking the silence one more time.

-I guess Mom sent him an invitation. But I don't think he'll come, - Ron said and Harry regretted asking it.

-Oh Harry! You're here! – Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen in her usual manner and kissed Harry oh his cheek. – Don't eat too much pastries, we're gonna be having dinner soon.

-Who else is coming today? – Harry asked.

-Well, Fred and George promised to, Charlie will be here in the evening, - Ron replied.

-Is Ginny's dress fixed? – Hermione asked Mrs.Weasley meanwhile.

-Yes, it's all right now. Though Ginny still hates the colour.

-She wanted it to be green, not gold, - Hermione explained to Harry who tried not to shiver everytime he heard her name.

-Couldn't she choose the colour herself?

-Of course not, Harry! – Hermione exclaimed. – She's one of the bridesmaids and they all wear the same dresses.

Harry sniffed, remembering how Ginny hated Fleur and imagining how much 'pleasure' it was for her to be Fleur's bridesmaid.

-Could you help me over here, Hermione? – Mrs. Weasley asked and Hermione stood up.

-Yes, of course.

-What's going on with you two? – Harry asked Ron lowering his voice.

-Nothing, - Ron shrugged, but his cheeks turned a little red.

-Are you in a fight?

-No, we're not.

-Why don't you talk to each other? – Harry asked.

-I don't know, - Ron said. – I don't understand it. But we just don't.

Harry wanted to ask something else but Ginny came in and he just stared at her.

-Hi, - she tried to smile.

-Hi, - he said.

She came up to him and hugged him.

-How are you doing? – she asked in a very sweet manner and Harry couldn't help but thought what a fool he was.

-I'm ok, you?

-This whole 'wedding' stuff makes me sick.

-Yeah… I thought so, - Harry smiled.

She made it so easy. He had been afraid of seeing her after they had broken up, but she just behaved as they were friends and it was so noble of her.

-Hey! – the door opened and Fred and George came in. – Hi everyone! Where's the bride? We've got a present for her!

-Boys! – Mrs. Weasley kissed them and then shoke her finger at both of them. – Don't you try to pull anything at Fleur! She's very nervous already!

-Ok mom, - they said in chorus.

-Mom's very nice to Fleur after what happened to Bill, - Ron whispered to Harry.

-Your father will be here in a minute, - Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione was laying the table. She took plates from the counter and walking up to the table stumbled over the rug. She almost fell but Rom was quick enough to catch her. For a minute they stood like that: Hermione in Ron's arms still seizing the plates.

-Thank you… - she murmured finally breaking their eye contact.

- No problem, - Ron said letting her go and getting back to his seat.

Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione and saw a little smile on her face.

-When are they gonna grow up I wonder? – she sighed.

-Oh hi Harry! – Fleur came down the stairs and kissed Harry under Ginny's despiteful look.

-Hi Fleur, - Harry said looking at Ron who didn't even moved as Fleur walked in. He was watching Hermione.

Ten minutes later they all including Mr. Weasley were at the table. After a month at Dursleys' Harry was focused on the food and didn't participate in the whole 'wedding' discussion. Until he heard the sentence with the name that he couldn't ignore.

-Is this yours, Ginny? – Mrs. Weasley asked handing something over the table to Ginny. – I found it in Ron's room under his bed, but I thought it was yours…

Everybody stared at the golden chain with dangling 'my sweetheart' words that Mrs. Weasley was holding.

Harry glanced at Ron who turned deep red.

-It's Ron's! – Ginny exclaimed. – It's that thing that Lavender got him for his…

She fell silent as Harry nudged her pointing at Hermione with his eyes.

-You… You keep it! – Hermione's babble turned into a scream. She leapt to her feet and rushed to the stairs.

-Wait, Hermione! – Ron hurried after her.

-Leave me alone!

-Stop it, Hermione! – Ron tried to grab her hand but suddenly she turned to him.

-I'm just not hungry anymore. So will you please let me go to my room now? – she said in a calm voice, but her eyes looked like two pieces of ice.

-Hermione, it's just… - Ron started.

-Will you? – she interrupted.

-If you want too… - Ron shrugged.

Hermione walked about five steps up and then turned around one more time.

-_Oppugno!_ – she screamed snatching out her wand.

-_Expelliarmus! – Ron screamed immediately, the wand fleshing in his hand_ and Hermione's one flew out of her hand before she had a chance to wave it and complete the spell.

-How dare you! – Hermione exclaimed.

-You're not pulling that one more time! – Ron screamed back at her rushing up the stairs. Hermione ran right into her room smashing the door in front of Ron.

-Open up, Hermione! – Ron hammered on the door. – I said, OPEN UP!

-Go away, Ron! I'm never talking to you again!

-I'm sick of you not talking to me! You kept it going on almost the whole year and I'm not gonna stand it anymore! OPEN UP!

-Go away, Ron... or should I call you Won-Won?

That made Ron furious.

-If you don't open the door right this second, I'll smash it off! I'm strong enough and you'll know it today, Hermione! – Ron kept pushing the door.

-Ron! – he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. – Stop yelling and come down now.

He ignored it.

-All right, Hermione, you had your choice! – Ron announced, hitting the door with his shoulder. It didn't open, but shoke. He prepared to go once again, but the door swung open.

-I said LEAVE ME ALONE! – Hermione screamed at him now rushing back to the stairs to go down. Ron followed her.

-I'm not! Until you explain every single word you screamed at me! – Ron grabbed her hand and turned her to himself.

-Let me go!

Ron pushed her up to the wall and looked down at her. He was a head taller than Hermione now.

-Why? – he insisted. – Tell me why.

-Ron, - Harry stood up, but Ginny grabbed him by the elbow.

-They have to clear this up somewhen, - she whispered.

-You! – Hermione exclaimed furiously. – You! You! You! You…

And then she started crying. Large tears ran down her lovely face until she covered it with her small hands. Seeing all that Ron calmed down at once regretting that he had behaved like that.

-I wanna go to my room… - she murmured through the tears. Ron placed his hand on her shoulder and led her upstairs gently.

-What's happened with us Hermione? – Ron asked her as he sat her on the bed in the room that Hermione shared with Ginny now.

-I… don't know, - she answered.

Ron kneeled down next to the bed, in front of Hermione, caressing her hands.

-I'm sorry, - he said. – I was rude.

-I'm sorry too, - Hermione looked into his eyes. – But…

-But what? – Ron asked softly.

-Why did you keep THAT? You miss her? You wanna go back with her?

-Of course not, - Ron shoke his head. – I just threw this damned thing somewhere and forgot about it.

-Really?

-Why does it bother you? – Ron asked moving a bit closer to her.

-I don't know, - Hermione answered blinking.

Ron kept looking at her.

-Oh… I know… - she covered her face with her hands. – I know but I won't tell you. I just can't!

-You know what, - Ron squeezed her hand gently. – Remember when Ginny was going out with Dean?

Hermione nodded not understanding why he started talking about that.

-Well… One day me and Harry saw them snogging. And I got furious. Of course, I knew they were going out and everything, but when I saw it… I don't know… She's my sister and I got so mad and started screaming. But you know Ginny. She started screaming at me… About how I didn't have any experience… About how I was kissed only by my aunt…

Ron felt how hard it was to say for him and especially to Hermione, but he continued.

-And also she said that Harry had snogged Cho Chang… And you… you had snogged Victor Krum.

Ron couldn't look at her anymore. He stood up, went up to the window and froze in front of it.

Hermione wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and looked at him. He was so tall now but at that moment Hermione thought that he still looked like a little boy. She got off the bed and walked up to him slowly.

-Ron, - she whispered, grabbing his hand. He turned to her. There were no tears in his eyes but they were so sorrowful and Hermione almost started crying again.

-You know… at Dumbledore's funeral… - Ron said in a low voice. – It struck me. We knew that he had returned, we knew we were in danger. But only then I realized how real it was. And looking at his grave I thought of how many more people would die… It's not that I don't believe in Harry. It's just that after Dumbledore's death I don't believe in anyone.

He turned to the window again.

-That day I realized that we were not kids anymore. We have to become grownups. And that day I realized that we – the three of us – will most probably die. And very soon maybe. And before it happens I want you to know that you will probably have to watch me dying because I'm gonna shelter you from any spell that'll be aimed at you.

Hermione looked at him and a single tear ran down her cheek as she pressed herself to him and fell into the warmth of his arms. Ron kissed her on her forehead and – as Hermione raised her head – on her lips.

-I wonder what they all think down there, - Hermione said playing with Ron's hair. They have been laying on the bed in each others arms for almost ah hour now.

-I don't care, - Ron said holding her tightly.

-I do, in fact I'm so embarrassed about what happened. I don't know how I'm gonna look at your parents now.

-I would be worried about Fred and George much more, - Ron smiled. – They'll probably gonna mock at us all the time.

-That's what I don't care, - Hermione said.

-We should probably go down now, - Ron sighed.

-Are we gonna tell them? – Hermione asked looking up at him.

-I think they already know, - Ron smiled kissing her temple.

Hermione stood up and her face turned red.

-I'm scared, - she said as Ron opened the door letting her go first.

-Don't be, they all in that 'wedding' stuff anyway.

And they went down the stairs. Hand in hand.

-You're too late, we ate all the cake! – Ginny announced.

-I bet they had enough sugar upstairs, - Fred grinned and Mrs. Weasley hushed at him immediately.

-Here's you wand, Hermione, - Harry handed her the wand and she took it blushing once again.

-That was very good 'expelliarmus', Ron, - Hermione said quietly.

-Yeah… sorry, - he smiled looking at her and then turned to Mrs. Weasley. – Is it true that there's no more cake?

-Of course there is! – she opened the fridge and got a plate with a few pieces of cake out. – Here you are, sit down.

Fred and George kept giving them derisive looks, but Hermione didn't care. She discussed the wedding with Ginny and Ron was completely absorbed with his piece of cake.

_**The day**_

The next day Hermione woke up because something cracked in the room.

It was Ron who appareted right in front of her bed.

Ginny raised her head from the pillow, grumbled something and turned away covering her head with the blanket.

-Hi, - Ron whispered sitting on Hermione's bed and handing her some wildflowers he had picked in the garden.

-Thank you! – she smiled and leaned to kiss him. – But you're not supposed to be here!

-Of course I'm not, - Ron said. – I just wanted to see you before Ginny wakes up and you start running around getting dressed and preparing and screaming at me everytime I strike your eye.

-I wouldn't scream at you! – Hermione laughed.

-Yeah… right, - Ron bent down to kiss her again.

-Girls! It's time to get up! – Mrs. Weasley entered the room and Ron jumped off the bed. – Ron! What are doing here?

-I thought you forgot to wake them, Mom, - Ron made an innocent face. – You know Hermione is used to sleep till noon!

And he appareted away laughing. Hermione pressed the flowers to her chest and giggled, probably, for the first time in her life.

The ceremony was small, but very nice. Fleur looked adorable in her simple but elegant wedding dress. Bill looked a bit pale but still very happy. The celebration took place at the Burrow. The garden was decorated, there were a few tables with chairs and an area for dancing arranged.

Some nice music was playing and everybody went dancing.

-You look so beautiful, - Ron said to Hermione as they joined the dancing couples.

-You said it like a million times today, - she laughed but it was very pleasing to her.

-For all the times before and for many times after today, - Ron said and his face turned sad.

-You think about it too? – Hermione looked at him, her face serious too.

-You know we'll have too, - Ron sighed.

-Yes, I know, - she nodded.

For the rest of the song they were silent, but their embrace grew tighter after those words.

_**The day after**_

Harry was standing at the terrace ready to leave any minute. Yesterday was wonderful. He spent it with the only family he ever had and what was even more important – with Ginny. They didn't care about anything yesterday. Just each other's arms and lips and the moon above them. And being with Ginny he realized that he just couldn't let Hermione and Ron go with him. He didn't want them to give up the thing that he had to give up himself.

-Hey. – Ron said getting outside the house.

-Hi, - Harry looked at him. – Where's Hermione?

-Packing upstairs.

-I wanted to talk about it.

-What?

-I want you to stay.

-That's one of three, - Ron shrugged.

-What do you mean?

-I want to go, Hermione wants to go and you want us to stay. That's one of three. We win.

Harry sighed.

-Don't worry, we're not gonna snog all around you. You put away your feelings, we'll put away ours. That's what we have to do now.

-You know… how it may end, right?

-I know.

-And you still gonna risk everything? You can just stay and be happy with her.

-Do you really think we can stay here and be happy now? – the boys turned to Hermione who has just walked out of the house. – After all that we've been through? We know that we may die, but we've got to try fighting him… For the sake of all the others. You're probably the chosen one, Harry. But there's no way you can do that alone.

-Yeah, you're the best at Defense of the Dark Arts, but Hermione's best at everything else… You'll need her help. And I… I just won't let her go without me, - Ron said pulling Hermione closer to him.

Harry sighed and turned away.

-That was the last time, Harry, I promise, no snogging or anything! – Ron said quickly letting Hermione go.

-What are you gonna tell your parents? – Harry asked in his final hope.

-I left a note, - Ron replied. – They'll understand.

-And I just said I was going back to Hogwarts.

-Gosh, Hermione… What will they think when you don't come back ever…

-Don't worry Harry, - Hermione smiled. – I got some bottles of Felix Felicis in my sleeve.

-Really? – Ron looked at her in astonishment.

-Yes.

-Isn't it cheating? – he jeered at her.

-I don't mind cheating on death, - Hermione shrugged.

-I'll go say 'bye' to Ginny, - Harry said.

-She's not at home. She's in Diagon Alley with mom. No one is at home now…

-That's probably even better, - Harry said. – No one will see us leaving.

They returned to the house, Harry grabbed his bag and stepped into the fireplace.

-I'm waiting there, guys, - he said and then in a loud clear voice ordered - Godric's Hollow!

As he disappeared in the flame, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron caressed her face with his hand.

-No more kissing Hermione, - he smiled. – Until we kill him.

-Another good point to do it faster, - she smiled too, but a single tear ran down her cheek. Ron leaned down and kissed it away.

-Bye, - Hermione whispered as she stepped into the fireplace.

-Bye, - Ron squeezed her hand like for the last time.

-Godric's Hollow!

Ron watched the flame taking her away and then looked around, trying to remember every little thing in the house he had grown up in… the Burrow… home. Will he ever be back here? Will he ever watch Hermione learning something from his mom? Will they play his and Hermione's wedding in the garden?

-Yes, - he said out loud. – Right after we kill him. After we kill him everything will be possible.

And with that he also stepped into the fireplace.


End file.
